The Phone Call
by TextMessage
Summary: The morning after their hot, poolside encounter, Sonic takes his new girlfriend, Amy, back to his house, and he wastes no time changing just 'hanging out' into something much more than that. But what happens when Shadow calls his ex-girlfriend's cell phone a countless number of times, and Sonic is the one to finally pick up the phone? Sequel oneshot of 'The Stranger' (Sonamy Lemon)


**The Phone Call**

**Summary: The morning after their hot, poolside encounter, Sonic takes his new girlfriend, Amy, back to his house, and he wastes no time changing just 'hanging out' into something much more than that. But what happens when Shadow calls his ex-girlfriend's cell phone a countless number of times, and Sonic is the one to finally pick up the phone? Sequel oneshot of 'The Stranger' (Sonamy Lemon)  
**

* * *

"And here we are!"

"This is really where you guys live?"

"Yeah, home sweet home."

Sonic said just as he unlocked the door into his and Knuckle's shared mansion like house. With her hand in his, Amy was guided right inside. Her eyes were in shock, and her mouth was slightly open. She didn't expect to be brought into such an expensive looking abode such as this. Lavish furniture, odd artwork, a scent of sweet cinnamon, and other aspects of the home intrigued her. It was as if it was decorated by a woman and not two males. Most strangely of all, it was clean! Not ever in her life has Amy been to a guy's home that was actually tiny and well kept such as this one.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" He saw the shocked looked on her face, and it made him chuckle a bit. "A lot of girls are shocked at how our place looks when they first come over."

"A lot of girls, huh? I thought you didn't like to go out a lot." Amy pouted with a sour face, but then felt his warm lips peck her on the cheek which made her feel better.

"I don't and well, most of the girls that come here are from Knuckles, if that makes you feel any better." He explained with a smirk.

Amy gave him a small smile and folded her arms under her chest. "Yeah.. anyway, this place looks so big and amazingly spotless.. how can _two_ guys keep it clean like this?"

"A maid that comes once a week. Twice if we have friends come over."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Aaaaand, I don't really like it getting dirty around here, expect in the bedroom, sooooooooo I clean up myself and get Knuckles to do the same."

"W-what-"

"Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse us!"

Sonic quickly pulled Amy to the side as soon when they heard a drunk male yell at them from outside of the house. Behind them, Knuckles had Rouge in his arms as he rushed into the home, slammed the door, and immediately went toward the stairs.

"If you need me, don't."

"Alright, alright. Just don't accidentally go in my room this time!"

"Nooooooo promises, dude! You know me!"

Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately.. knucklehead."

Amy giggled after him and watched as her friend was taken away by the masculine red echidna. "And there they go."

"And hopefully not in my room.." He muttered to himself and made Amy laugh again.

Rouge, who was busily giggling and kissing on Knuckles' neck, took the time to wave drunkingly back at Amy as she was carried up the stairs. "B-bbbbbbbbbyeee Amy, honey! You have some f-fun too! You know you waaaaaaaaaaaaaaant i-tt toooooooooooo!"

The pink hedgehog blushed brightly, and she couldn't even say a word as she felt Sonic's arms wrap seductively around her small frame. Her body exploded with intense arousal as his hands slowly went down her dress and reached the bottom to carefully lift it up.

"She's right you know.. you still want it, so let me give it to you." His smooth voice sent a cool shudder up and down her body. His hand slipped up her thin dress and rubbed on her thick, pink thighs. Amy moaned lowly and bit her bottom lip when she felt his fingers stroke her flower through her panties. His familiar touch made her whole body tremble and feel numb. His advances completely dominated, like last night, her mind and body.

_It feels so good...__but-_

_My body.. hasn't fully recovered from last night!_

_Yet, he seems as if he's all ready to go!_

Amy blushed even more as her eyes closed tightly from the touch of Sonic's lips on her neck and his hands caressing her luscious physique. Despite the wonderful feeling that he gave her, she wiggled out of his embrace and faced him with a flustered expression on her face. Her hands pulled her dress right back down.

"W-what about h-h-hanging out? Like we agreed to e-earlier.."

Sonic could tell by the look on her face that she wanted it bad, because her body was screaming out for him to make his own. However, her mind was telling her other things. He knew that she was a bit new to all of this, she was really shy, and that she had a little trouble getting comfortable around new people. Luckily for him, he knew just how to solve that.

"Awh, are you sure about that, Ames? You know.. I can make it worth your while."

"R-regular hanging out is f-f-fine.. if you don't mind!" She squealed aloud when he was suddenly right in front of her with super lightening speed. It was so fast that it made her dress fly up in the air and slowly come back down.

_Argh!_

_What's going on?_

_What am I saying?_

_My body.. is still trembling.. for him._

_To be touched... kissed... caressed._

_I feel so weak and vulnerable around him, and yet I lov-_

"Okay, okay.. sorry, if I came on a little too strong. It's just that.. you're just so tempting. I know you're still sore and all, but I just couldn't help myself."

"Haha.. hehe..." Amy, completely embarrassed by his sweet words, smiled nervously and didn't know how to respond to it. "I-I-I.."

Sonic smiled at her shyness, sighed heavily, and then shook his head. "Geez, why do you have to be so cute like that? It's just soooo damn attractive that I just can't stand it for much longer."

"Sonic!" She said his name in a high tone. Her cheeks were bright red and she had beads of sweat rolling down her face. She was clearly all hot and bothered by his words, so he decided to cool it for now.

"Ha! I'll stop.. for now at least." Sonic promised her. "So what exactly do you want to do? We can do _anything_ you want, and I mean aaaaaanything, Ames. Just name it, and you know, I'll do it for you or to you. Which ever you prefer."

"I-I don't know.. a movie or something?"

"Hmm... if that's what you want. Why not? We can go up to my room. I have a flat screen right in front of my bed!" He told her with a cheeky grin on his face. He took her by the hand and then lead her up the stairs.

"But just so you know, if you get bored with just watching movies, there is that _other_ thing we can do."

Of course, Amy had no answer for that either. She kept her eyes down to the floor, but she felt his hands as they made their way around her waist once again. Even though she couldn't think of anything to say, she had one realization that echoed throughout her mind.

_Uuuummm..._

_He's comes on so strong.. _

_I don't think I'll be able to resist him for much longer._

_Aagh!_

_And w-why does it feel like we wont be watching any movie whatsoever?_

* * *

_**-Upstairs-**_

Thankfully for the both of them, Knuckles and his female companion for the morning had not accidentally gone into Sonic's room instead of his own. In fact, Knuckles' room was all the way down the hallway. But the red male had made that mistake a few times before, so Sonic didn't take any chances.

"Thank God.." He said a silent thanks as he turned the lights on and walked on inside with Amy right behind him. "You can take your heels off and.. put em anywhere. I don't really care. Just do whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

"O-okay."

Amy did as he said and took her heels off and placed them neatly by the door. When she turned back around, she was met by a particularly arousing sight. Sonic was in the middle of pulling off his shirt, followed by his shoes, socks, and lastly, he then removed his pants.

"Umm..."

"What? Oh, yeah... I'm going to take a quick shower. You can go ahead on find something we can watch on my TV." He explained as he picked up a remote by his king sized bed and pressed a button. Suddenly, a panel from the ceiling opened, and a flat screen TV slowly made its way down and stopped right in front of his bed.

"O-okay.." She stuttered again before she took the remote from his hands and turned away from him. From behind, she could hear him laugh at her shyness just as he left for his bathroom.

"I wont be long."

"A-alright."

The door to the bathroom was left slightly ajar, and she heard the sound of the shower running. With the remote in hand, and the sight of his bare body already etched into her mind, Amy shook her head back and forth to get her mind together.

_Don't give in!_

_Don't fall for it!_

_Remember.. we're 'just' hanging out.._

She breathed deeply and started to remove the jacket that he had loaned her. She took another deep breath before she placed her cell phone on an intricate, but beautifully wooden carved nightstand next to the bed. Sonic's bed was fairly large and welcoming. When she climbed on top of it, it was extremely soft and comfortable.

_Mmm,_

_This feels so warm and soft... its like laying on cloud.._

_I could get used to this.  
_

Amy smiled and then looked up at the TV above the bed. There was also a stereo system and laptop across the room. She had to admit that she was impressed that he had such high tech equipment in his room. Also, she wondered what kind of job he and his friend had that would allow them to have such a nice home and other expensive things.

_These are the type of things I should know, but I don't!_

_I hardly know anything about him except his name and what he look likes naaaa-_

_Stop it!_

_There's no use in thinking about it now.._

She decided that they would get to know more about each other after his shower. For now, she took up the remote he had given her and turned on the television on. For a few minutes, she only stared a the screen and all its complicated controls.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" For the next five minutes, she tried her hardest to work the remote to find the way to turn the channels to find a movie, but she was unsuccessful.

"Umm.. S-SONIC!?"

"WHAT?"

Just before she could respond, her phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw it was Shadow who was calling her. Him of all people. After she rolled her eyes in disdain, she ignored the call to make it stop. Just as she did, the phone started to ring again. It was Shadow.. yet again.

_What the hell does he want?_

_I told him that we're over!_

_Does he not get that?_

_Ugh, he's probably drunk calling me like he always used to do.._

After three more phone calls from him, Amy was extremely annoyed, so she switched her phone to only vibrate from text messages and phone calls. She then tossed her cell phone next to her on the bed and shook her head in frustration.

_Shadow, please stop it._

_I told you that we're over._

_I'm with someone else now.. someone who's treats me a lot better than you ever did.._

_Don't you get that?_

_I know that you are still messed up from the party, but come on!_

"AMY?"

From the bathroom, Sonic called her name, because he hadn't heard back from her for a few minutes. The sounds of the shower running had stopped, but Amy didn't notice it at all.

"YEAH? SORRY... I WAS TAKING CARE OF SOMETHING! BUT UMMM.. HOW DO YOU WORK YOUR TV?" Amy shook her head from those thoughts and remembered what she wanted to ask him. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING, AND-"

"You know you can stop yelling now? I'm right here."

"Huh?"

Amy turned to see him standing in the open doorway of the bathroom. From there, she saw hot steam flow around his muscled body that was only covered by a short white towel around his waist. Hot mist had formed on his slightly wet skin and drizzled down his abs, legs, and other perfect places on his half naked form. It was like he just stepped out of a 'World's Most Handsome Men's' magazine.

"Uhhhh..."

Almost instantly, her whole face turned bright red, and her body felt hot and turned on. She didn't even know that she began to drool slightly out of the corner of her mouth.

_W-whaaaaaaaaaaat?_

_He took a shower that fast!_

_And he looks so.. so... agh! _

_Stop it! Stop staring or he'll see you!_

_But no.. nooo! I can't look away! _

Sonic noticed right away and gave her a teasing smirk before he took one step toward her. "Heh, you like what you see?"

"U-u-ummm... actually.." Amy, face red and body shivering, looked away from him and shifted her body left and right. She was already embarrassed, so she tried to think of something to say to save herself, so she could avoid staring at his half naked body in that skimpy white towel of his.

"I was wondering can I use your shower!"

"Hmmm?"

"P-please? I usually take a shower in the morning anyway, and w-w-when I don't.." She skipped over a few words. "And this d-d-dress smells like chlorine, so..."

Sonic smirked, walked over, and jumped onto the bed. She was startled, so jumped and blushed wildly at his sudden presence right in front of her. "Of course, Ames. Anything you want. Haha, you want me to join you?"

"N-no! I mean... t-that wont be necessary... b-but thank-you anyway.."

"If you say so, Amy." He chuckled and watched as the pink hedgehog got up from the bed and ran straight for the bathroom. The door closed all the way and caused him to laugh. He knocked. "You need help turning on the shower?"

"I-I got it!"

Sonic only shook his head and walked toward his bed. "That girl.. she's really something. Dammit, I want her so bad, but she's even shyer than before. Mmm... now what can I do to.. wait, what the hell is that noise?"

He started to hear a buzzing coming from his bed. It was Amy's cell phone, so he picked it up and read it. "Who's this calling?"

_Shadow?_

_I should answer it and piss him off._

_No, wait.. I have a much better idea._

**_-A few minutes later and inside the bathroom-_  
**

Amy stepped out of the shower, grabbed a nearby towel, and proceeded to dry herself off. "Finally.. I feel refreshed and clean.. but.."

_I can't wear my dress again!_

_Or my underwear and bra for that matter._

_And going out in only this towel is not an option.. so.. what am I gonna do!?  
_

She looked around his bathroom and saw nothing that would help her out. She sighed sadly and took a deep breath. She knew she had no choice, but to go out and ask him if he had a big t-shirt for him to borrow. Deep inside, she knew this decision would lead to something other than what was previously planned, but on the other hand, she didn't care. It was almost as if she wanted him to take her body like he did last night.

_Okay!_

_You can do this!_

_He's just a guy... I just met... a handsome one at that.. who I already had sex with.. at my ex-boyfriend's house.._

_But he was just so.. dominating... it was like he took control of my body..._

_And now, I just used his shower.. and I'm nearly naked.. and about to walk out... there's no telling what will happen after I do!  
_

Amy gave tried and failed at giving herself inner encouragement as her shaky hand reached for the doorknob to push it open. "H-heeeey, Sonic, do you anything I can... w-what are you d-d-doing with that?"

In the bedroom, Sonic was sitting on the edge of his bed, and he had her phone in his hands. He was looking down at it with a mischievous smirk on his face. The fact that he had her phone, and it was vibrating didn't alarm her as much, because he also still hadn't gotten dressed either. In fact, his towel seemed like it was slipping off his waist!

_What's he doing!?_

When Sonic heard her enter the room, he looked up at her with an innocent smile on her face. "Oh, hey, Ames. I was just.. you know, answering your phone for ya! You sure have a lot of missed calls from someone named 'Shadow'. Hehehe, I was just about to answer it for you, but it stopped ringing. Oh, wait! Look he's calling again."

"N-noooo! Don't!" Amy rushed over and jumped on top of him in the effort of getting her phone back. She didn't even notice that her towel had fallen from her body and left her naked and completely exposed.

"Give my phone back!"

"Whoaaaa! What happened to being sooooooooo shy all of a sudden?"

Sonic teased as he held the phone back from her as she climbed over him. His body fell back on the bed, and she went with him. She positioned herself right onto his lap and reached with all her might to get her cell phone, but she clearly couldn't. He was far bigger and stronger than her. Sonic knew this as well, and secretly chuckled at her attempt to overpower him. During her struggling to get her phone back, he took the time to enjoy the view. He licked his lips at the full sight of her naked figure above him, and he felt his long member slowly hardening, because of her.

"Damn.. your body looks even more beautifully amazing than last night.. it's like it was made just for me and me only."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Amy, who stopped and was now blushing as hard as ever at his comment, questioned him, but she then felt something missing from her body. She instantly knew the only thing covering her body was gone. Her heart began to beat quickly, and her body started to shake. She then closed her eyes and tried to cover her body from him.

"No!"

"No, none of that!" Sonic said as he dropped her cell phone behind him and pulled her arms down by her side to stop her. "Don't you remember what I told you last night? Don't.. try to hide your luscious body from me.. it's too gorgeous to be kept from covered up like that."

_W-what?_

_He... he really thinks that!?_

_Oh God... I feel like I'm going to faint!_

The way he talked to her made her body melt and numb. It was like she was quickly falling under his control. It was no surprise that it turned her on and made her skin heat up and take on a shade of pink. She bit her bottom lip and looked down with an embarrassed look on her face, and she could feel his eyes taking a long looked at her vulnerable form. Her long, pink hair covered a bit of her face, but he brushed a few locks of it back to see her soft, lovable features.

"..."

"You know.. I love that you're so shy.. it's so sexy. That flustered look on your face just turns me on so much.. even then. When I saw you all the time at those parties, I thought you looked so beautiful.. so gorgeous, and now that you're here, with me.. you and your body are finally mine."

_I'm his.._

Just as she spoke those two words in her mind, Sonic brought her plump lips down to his own and passionately kissed her. It was as if he needed it to breathe, to live, and to function properly. It brought warm, tingling shivers throughout her whole body, and made it extremely hard to try to resist him anymore.

"MMMMM!"

As Amy moaned, she felt his tongue pushed inside of her mouth to meet her own. Their tongues wrestled for what seemed like several minutes before he began to brush his hands all over her body. He went from her slim legs, to her thick thighs, and stopped at her curvy butt. He loved the way it was perfectly curved, how firm it was, and most important of all, its nice size. Both hands gripped and then pinched her round, pink flesh, and it made her let out a squeal before her legs were recaptured by his.

_That hurt, but.. it felt so good.._

_What exactly is he doing to me?_

_He's being so aggressive yet, so.. loving.._

With a smile on his face, he then moved onto her wide waist. He squeezed tightly and took control of her lower body. He pushed her up and down on his lower body and against his member that was now peeking up between her legs.

_Ooooooh! _

_God!_

_I'm already soaking wet.._

The way he manhandled her body aroused her to an extremely high level. Her pussy felt like it was literally on fire, and it was dripping with her sticky juices. It was so great that even he could feel it starting to seep through his towel and onto his hard cock. It was enough to make him finally pull it off and pressed her lower body down onto his own. Of course, when he did, she moaned as she felt all of his length trying to push its way inside of her. She was still sore from last night, but the pleasure was far better than any pain she felt. Unfortunately for Amy, her cell phone started to vibrate again, and so Sonic broke the kiss and his stimulation movements that gave her great arousal and excitement.

"Fuck... him again? How many times is he gonna call?" He said in an slightly angry tone. "Let him call again and see what happens."

The way he had spoke convinced her that he really was going to answer the phone and give Shadow a piece of his mind, and of course, she didn't want that at all, but not for the reason that would be reasonable. But it was because, she wanted to feel all of his loving and dominating attention on her. So when he started to reach for the phone, she quickly kissed him to stop his advances toward her cell.

"D-don't!" Amy, who had broke the kiss and was out of breath, started to plead and beg him. "P-please.. don't.. forget about him! I-I-I'm here... I'm all yours n-now.. so pay attention.. t-to me.. please! I... want you so b-b-bad now.. I can't... I can't help myself!"

He licked his lips and grinned at her. His hand was on the phone, but he didn't pick it up.. yet. "Really now? Then convince me otherwise."

"H-how?"

"Like this." Without hesitation, Sonic pushed her back on the bed and onto her knees. Amy gasped once she saw his erection dangerously close to her quivering, supple lips. She looked up when she heard his voice speak to her again. "Suck me with that pretty little mouth of yours.. unless you want me to call him back."

"N-no!"

"Then do it. Now. It's all nice and hard, because of you.."

Amy's heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and she was breathing erratically as she slowly brought her mouth closer and closer to his awaiting member. Never in her life has she done anything like this before, and he could tell. So to encourage her to go further, he put one hand behind her head and lightly forced her mouth onto himself. From there, Amy gulped and stuck her tongue out to begin licking him up and down. His taste was unfamiliar and odd at first, but after a few more licks, she grew to crave more of it. She licked her way up to the tip and twirled her tongue around in a slow, circular motion. Sonic groaned in a low, sensual tone and bit his bottom lip from the warmth of her wet tongue on his cock. Even though she was clearly inexperienced, it didn't stop the fact that she was a fast learner and absolutely amazing at it. Using one hand, she wrapped her tiny fingers around it to hold it still right below her mouth.

"Mmm..."

She moaned when she carefully pushed his erection into her mouth, but then stopped. No more than half was inside, and it was already a little too much for her to take. To make up for it, her tongue slurped and licked its way up and around it while her mouth moved up and down. For what seemed like a sweet eternity, she sucked him nice and slow and heard his pleased moans that echoed throughout the room.

"S-shit.. keep going... just.. like that."

Just hearing his deep, smooth voice made her pussy drip wet with excitement and provoked her to want to please him even more. She pushed her mouth down on him further and started to suck on him faster. At the same time, one hand skillfully stroked him up and down at the same pace while her other held herself up. Her saliva completely covered his long cock, and it made it easier for her to push and pull him out of her mouth. After some time, Amy started to get tired, so she slowed down.

However, she then felt a hand behind her head and tightly gripping her hair. Her up and down movements were increased by Sonic's guidance. He was forcing her movements to an even faster pace, and so much so that she could hardly keep up. She just closed her eyes and went along the best she could as she felt his cock hardening inside her mouth. At the moment, she didn't know he was about to cum, but once she felt a warm, sticky substance suddenly enter her mouth, she knew.

_Whaa.. what is this?_

_Is this his cum?_

_It tastes... it tastes so good, but.. its.. sooooo much!  
_

His semen quickly filled her mouth, and she nearly choked. Sonic let her go and allowed her to get a chance to breathe. Amy took it and lifted her head up as his cock left her cum filled mouth. She started to cough and take in deep breaths. Sonic did nothing, but smile down at her as he leaned himself back on the bed to regain his composure.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I would have warned you, but it was so good, I didn't have enough time."

"..."

There was nothing she could think of to say, and he knew it. What could she say? She was too shy and too embarrassed to think of anything to say at that moment. And how could she? Her entire mouth was coated with his thick cum, and it took her some time to get it all down.

"Nothing to say? Nothing at all? Well, hmm.. then lick it clean, babe. That will put that mouth of yours to good use."

Amy couldn't help, but to obey him. The way he commanded her like that turned her on to no end. She's never had anyone that has made her feel like this ever in her life, and she loved every minute of it. She was kind of glad that it was happening instead of just watching movies. This beat any other thing they could have done by a long shot.

Her pink tongue licked up every bit of cum from his dick and left him speechless. She swallowed the very last drop and wiped her mouth. She then looked up at his face and blushed when she saw the look of complete satisfaction.

"That's a good girl... you deserve a nice, little reward. Get up."

Amy, once again, obeyed him with no hesitation, and Sonic took her by the shoulders. He took her chin in his hand and captured her precious lips. They shared a long, sweet kiss before he stopped it. Before she knew what had happened, she was now on back against the bed with her arms pinned above her head. Sonic was above her with a devious look on his face.

"S-sonic.."

Amy moaned and then gasped once she felt his tongue licking down the middle of her bosoms. Her entire body sparked full of intense lust and delight when his tongue sucks on one breast, and his hand played with the other. Her nipples hardened, and her toes curled. She couldn't help, but to moan and call out his name which only made him harder and lick her luscious body even more.

"MMMMM... Y-Y-YESSSSSSS... M-MORE.. I WANT M-MORE... AAAAAAAHHH! S-SOOOONIC!"

"Yeah.. moan louder for me, babe.."

Sonic's voice only increased her pleasure and made her moans louder than ever before. From below him, he could smell the luxurious smell that came from between her thighs. Her essence was so overpowering for him, that he let go of her breasts and held both of her legs in the air. From there, he saw her cum sliding down on the inside of her thighs and slowly dripping from her pussy. He wasted no time in licking on her inner thighs and going straight to her pussy while his hands massaged her legs up and down to increase her pleasure. Amy moaned again when he carefully pushed his hot tongue inside of her. He started off slowly and twisted his tongue in and around her tight walls making her fingers grip the bed tighter. Sweat began to form all over her body. The pleasurable feeling was nearly unbearable and had her flower cumming little by little onto his mouth. Amy let go of the bed and grabbed a firm hold of her breasts. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she began to drool uncontrollably.

She was about to cum, and they both knew it. Sonic could feel her warm walls tightening around his tongue as he pushed in and out at an increasing speed. He easily found her g-spot and stroked the sensitive part of her being. It made her let out a powerful scream that let him know that she was close to her orgasm.

"Come on, Ames.. come for me, babe.. come for me.." His voice sent a chill vibration that stimulated her pussy and pushed her into a mind blowing orgasm. Her whole body became limp as her climax sent a tidal wave of a warm, erotic feeling of pure bliss.

"I-I-I... I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMING!"

The fiery experience had her shaking and making a wet mess on his bed sheets and on him, but he didn't care. She was absolutely delicious. Her warm and sticky substance hit his tongue and went down his throat, and he took the time to savor her unique flavor. It felt good to feel her body twitch and trembling by his own doing. The only thing that could ruin this moment was the sound of Amy's phone going off again.

"Shit! Him again, huh?"

Sonic slowly lowered Amy's legs back down on the bed and licked his lips to taste the last of her lovely juices. He then quickly snatched up her phone and knew it was Shadow calling. His eyes rolled, but he then got a huge smile on his face once an idea he had earlier came back into his mind. "You know, I would have thought he would have stopped trying by now, but now I'm kind of glad he called again. If he wants to hear your voice so much.. I'm going to let him."

Amy, nearly out of breath, slowly picked her nearly numb body up from the bed and struggled to look up at Sonic when he spoke. He saw that he was holding her phone up to answer it, but she didn't have enough energy left inside her to stop him.

"W-what... Sonic.. don't! You said you wouldn-... Aaaggh! No, wait!"

By that time, Sonic placed her in a position to where she couldn't do anything to stop him. He had flipped her body over on the bed and put her on all fours. Then both of his strong hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his lower body, and his hard member rubbed against her sweet lips. The touch made her moan and quiver as she felt it trying to push inside of her.

"Actually.. I didn't, babe. But what I did say was that you're all mine now. Your shy, but oh so perfect personality. Your beautiful face and bodacious body. That's all mine, and I'm all yours. You're my girl now. He's lost you, and I'm going to let him know. You got that?"

Amy knew that he was right, and didn't disagree with him. It was all true. He treated her in a way that she has always wanted and in other ways she didn't know she wanted. He paid attention to her. He gave her all the love and affection that she had never gotten in a relationship before. On top of all that, he had amazingly handsome looks, great body, and his personality, although cocky and dominating, was certainly a turn on. He was completely unlike Shadow and any other boyfriend she's had in her life.

"Y-yes.."

"Good girl.." Sonic chuckled before he finally answered the phone call. "What's up, man? How's it going?"

Amy heard him say and then heard Shadow's voice on the other end. "Huh? Who the hell is this with my girlfriend's phone?"

"Girlfriend, you say?"

"Yes, Amy! Where the hell is she? And who the hell are you answering her fucking phone?"

Sonic took a minute to reply and looked down at her below him. His stiff cock rubbed against her plump bottom when he used one hand to push her back and forth on the bed. He let out a small hiss as he felt her cum stick to him as he continued to grind on her.

"Oh! You mean Amy? Well, she's around.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

All of a sudden, the pink hedgie moaned aloud as she felt Sonic's cock thrusts right into her tight pussy. It went in deep and stretched her tight walls to their fullest. She had to clench the bed sheets below her as if to ease the pain she felt. The pain quickly subsided and was replaced by pleasure.

"What the fuck was that? Was that Amy!? Just who the hell this, and what have you done to my girlfriend?!"

Sonic chuckled as he looked down at the heavily breathing female below him. He slowly began to pump in and out of her as she continued to moan and hold onto the bed for support.

"Amy, you say? Well, she's a little busy at the moment.. can I take a message?"

"Busy!? Fuck that! I heard her scream!" Shadow's voice, although a bit slurred, got a bit louder. "Listen, whoever this is, if I find out you hurt my girlfriend, I'll-"

"Oh, wait, let's get one thing straight.." Sonic started off, but he still kept his pumping rhythm going. "Amy's with me now, buddy. You lost your chance when you left her alone while you went off and partied all night with your stupid, drunk friends. And that scream of hers you heard... she was just a little surprised when she felt my dick push inside of her."

Shadow, obviously in shock what was just said to him, scoffed and played it off as all a lie. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't believe that shit! She would never! You probably got her drunk or something, and I'm going to fucking kill you if you've done anything to her!"

"Well, I hate to break the news to you, but she wasn't drunk when we had sex last night in your pool, and she sure as hell isn't drunk now."

"What the fuck..? You're fucking lying!"

"Still don't believe me, huh?" Sonic chuckled and then shook his head. "Well, hear her for yourself."

To Amy's surprised, he placed her cell phone in front of her. She quickly bit her bottom lip to keep her moans to a minimum. She really didn't want him to hear her like this, but as Sonic slowly started to pick up speed, it was getting harder for her to keep herself contained.

"Amy! AMY!? Are you there?" She heard Shadow's voice call out to her.

_No... _

_Shadow.. just hang up the phone!_

_Before-_

"Babe.. moan for me.." Sonic whispered smoothly as he bent down to bring her body closer to his own. He pushed aside her hair and kiss and licked along her slim back as his kept up a steady, fast pace. She was resisting even though little pieces of her moans were leaving her mouth. She tried her best to keep quiet, but when he started to pump into her harder and faster and started hitting her g spot in just the right place, she just couldn't hold anything back anymore.

"Y-Y-Y-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! HARDER! HARDER! MMMMM... F-F-F-F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Her hot moans and screams flooded into her cell phone's receiver. "I-IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOO G-GOOD! S-S-SOOOOOONIC!"

"That's it.. let.. him know.. who you belong to now!" Sonic smirked as he went faster and faster and then at the same time, he began to gently pull her long, pink locks of hair. The mere gesture put Amy into a world wind of pleasure and ecstasy. His pace increased and made her drool uncontrollably as her body was pounded against again and again. It was so hard for her to keep her body up with her arms, so she let herself go and hugged the bed as he kept going.

"Heh, you're about to cum, aren't ya? I can feel it.."

"Y-Y-YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK... I'M ABOUT TO CUM! I'M SOOOOOOO CLOSE!" Amy's pussy tightened up around his cock, and his cock thickened and stretched her wet walls. One pump after another gets them closer and closer.

_I can't take it anymore!_

_I'm about to explode.._

This time, he came before she did, and his hot cum filled her pussy right up. She blushed when she heard his sweet groans fill her ears. It excited her whole body to hear him moan just for her and only her. She bit her bottom lip as the warm sensation pushed her orgasm closer and closer. To her dismay, he started to slow his pace down, and it got her a little upset, so she started to whine and gripe.

"N-noooo! Wait.. I didn't... c-cum yet! W-whaat a-about meeeeee!?" Amy breathed heavily and tried to speak to him as she felt her orgasm slipping away. Sonic didn't say anything to her at first. Instead, he slowly pulled his cock out of her, picked her up, turned her around, and placed her on top of him. Luckily, he was still hard, so his cock was easily slipped right back inside of her tight hole making her moan and blush all shades of red.

"If you really want to cum that bad then work for it. Ride me, babe. Ride my dick good until you cum and scream my name with that angel like voice of yours."

Amy's entire body heated up with embarrassment and lust as she looked deeply into his inciting green eyes. She couldn't resist him at all. "O-okay.."

"But.. before you do.. hand me your phone."

She followed his command and reached back for her phone and handed it to him. It may have took her a bit longer than it should, but she did it. When Sonic got it, he was surprised that the call was still connected. On the other end of the phone, he could hear what sounded like to him stammering. He had to hold back a laugh as he placed the phone down next to him and turned his attention back on his girl.

"Alright, come on, Ames... show me what you got."

At first, she didn't know how to even start, so Sonic had to guide her. He placed both hands on her slim hips and picked her body up and down. "Come on.. just like this.. I know.. you can do it."

Amy moaned as she put her hands down on his chest to hold herself above him as she took over from there. She went slow at first, but once her orgasm was close again, she went faster and faster. She moaned as she grinded hard and fast on his cock and got him moaning her name as well. He grabbed on her soft breasts and rubbed her hardened nipples as they bounced up and down. The sight and feeling of her riding him brought him close to another orgasm too.

"F-F-FUCK, AMY! GOD, YOU'RE J-JUST SOOOOO F-FUCKING BEAUTIFUL.. JUST SO PERFECT!"

"MMMMMMMM! SONIC, I-IT'S S-SOOO CLOSE! AAAAAAAAAGHH, AAAAGGHHH!"

Amy's body dripped with sweat and radiated full of heat. Her orgasm was really close and felt even more powerful than before. She sat straight up and began to rotate her hips in small to wide circles. He was greatly surprised that she knew and would even do something like this, but he didn't complain. The feeling was amazing and sent his entire body and mind straight to heaven. He couldn't stand the intense pleasure he was getting from her anymore. He pulled her body down to his and roughly kissed her wet lips. Amy's hands fell against the bed as she pressed her breasts against his chiseled chest as she deepened the loving kiss. Her lower body continued to grind on his as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Sonic's hand wrapped around her waists and then traveled up and down her body from her ass to give it several rough, but gently slaps to make her go faster and then moved on to lovely breasts again. He couldn't get enough of touching her succulent body, and she loved it. It only helped to increase her pleasure that had been building up and was now ready to burst.

"AAAAAAGHHHHHH! I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMING!"

Amy let go of his lips and screamed her entire body became numb from the extraordinary pleasure she suddenly felt. She felt her climax take over her body from top to bottom. Her warm, wet juices completely covered Sonic's cock and lower body. In return, she felt his hot seed spray inside of her. His hands slowly rocked her body up and down as the wonderful feeling began to fade away.

"S-shit.. you sure did work for that, Ames..."

He kissed her tired lips again and again. After a few seconds, her body slowed down as she breathing got extremely jagged. She was completely worn out, and her orgasm, so her limp body fell down against his sweaty chest. She breathed deep and heavy as she felt his arms pull her into a tight, warm hug. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, and she felt a tender kiss on her forehead.

Sonic knew she had no more energy left in her, so he let her rest on his chest. On the side of him on the bed, he picked up her phone and held it above him. It was still connected. "Damn, you still on the phone, man?"

At first, there was no response, but after a few seconds, he heard something. "A-A-Amy?"

"Yeah, Amy's my girl now, if you haven't heard and figured it out by now, so ummm... and bye now." He smirked before ending the call and tossing her phone off to the side and away from them. He turned all his attention back on the pink female laying on top of him.

"I'm really surprised he stayed on the line this whole time."

Amy's eyes blinked once before closing them again. "He's.. n-n-never gonna call me again.."

"Good. Then I wont have to worry about seeing his drunk face anymore." Sonic told her as he started to play with her hair. "By the way, I just love how you can change from such a shy girl into such a freak so fast."

"W-what!? W-w-whatever.. it's not like I had a choice, because... y-you're so... so.." Amy, face flushed, sighed happily as she picked up her head to him in the eyes. Her green hue sent shivers down her spine as she struggled to continue speaking.

"Sonic.. you're so.. sex driven. I can't... I c-can't hardly keep up with you!"

"It's only because you're so damn beautiful, attractive.." He made her blush again. "And just so perfect that I just can't say it enough. And don't worry keeping up with me, because you'll get used to it."

"W-w-well, for now, can we... ummm w-watch that movie or something? I'm so tired now, and just laying here with you.. in your arms.. while watching something on TV is all I want to do now.." Amy, who had just noticed the flat screen was still out, but turned off the entire time, blushed and then asked of him. She may have been sore from the whole experience, but it was worth it. She felt great and completely satisfied. They would have to get to know more about each other at another time, because both of them only wanted to lay there in peace for the rest of the morning.

Sonic smiled back at her and tenderly kissed her lips. "Of course, babe. What you feel like watching?"

"Well.."

_This is perfect..._

_This is just what I wanted and now, I have it!_

_Sonic, he's just the one for me..._

_Even though he can be a little dominating, I love every bit of him... like he loves me._

_I know I only just met him, but I can feel like this will last forever.._

* * *

_**-Meanwhile: At Shadow's Home-**_

"Shadow, are you okay, dude?" A friend of his asked when he noticed that the hedgehog had this stone cold look on his face and his phone right up to his ear. Earlier Shadow had woken up from his drunken nap and called his girlfriend when he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. Next thing his friends knew, he started yelling and screaming at someone on the phone. They were a bit worried, but their worry only grew when his yelling had ceased and was replaced by an eerily silent and a horrified look on his face. He said nothing, but he was listening intently to whatever or who ever was on the other end of his phone.

"Shadow, snap out of it!" His friend tried to get his attention, but failed. From behind, another friend of theirs walked in to see if Shadow was alright. "Man, what the hell is up with him?"

"Judging by the look on his face, it looks like he just had the worst phone call of his life."

* * *

**End. (Again, sorry for mistakes or any errors!)  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little sequel to the "Stranger". This was dedicated to my friend, Avalon the Assassin, who's birthday was on the 10th of this month. Sorry that this was a little bit late, but "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" regardless. This was, also, suggested by Hedgie Hanyou, and so I thank her for the idea~**

**It was one of my friend's request to give Sonic a bit of a dominating attitude, so I hope that goal was reached!**

**Anyway,**

**Until next time...**

**See ya~ ^_^**


End file.
